1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dermatological method and device to promote healing of injuries and/or scars on the surface of skin, which makes possible simple and efficient treatment of skin surface with polarized light.
2. Background Art
To heal pathological skin affections respectively to promote healing beside the generally applied medicinal treatment it is also a well-known method to heal injuries or scars on the surface of the skin with polarized light, which helps healing by stimulating processes taking place in cells. Practical clinical experiences prove, that application of polarized light, lighting of wounds or scars on the surface of the skin considerably accelerates healing. According to comparative tests treatment with polarized light initiated process of healing even in case of chronic sores of long duration, during which at first sores emptied, secretion decreased, then ceased, capillaries appeared on the sore base, epithelisation started around the edge of the wound and a steady healing started.
According to the prior art HU 186 081 patent description makes known equipment suitable for stimulating biological processes in connection with cell activity, particularly to heal pathological skin affections, sores, ulcers and other injuries of the body with equipment producing linearly polarized light. The equipment has an incoherent source of light emitting light of more than 300 nm wave-length, a polarizator built in or separate, and a light-deflecting system leading the rays to the given direction.
Patent description HU 210 570 makes known a curing lamp emitting polarized light. In the lamp described by the patent there is a housing, a handle built-in the housing and a maximum 100 W electric bulb arranged in the housing. The device has among others a reflector arranged directly behind the bulb, a polarizator placed in the light-beam of the bulb, and a color-filter sheet filtering ultra-violet components from the light emitted.
The disadvantage of the unknown solutions of using polarized light for curing is, that a separate device is needed for lighting the surface of the injury to be cured, and the surface to be cured can be lighted only periodically during treatment sessions. During treatment lighting is of great intensity, but relatively short-term, so the injury is lighted for a relatively short time during relatively short periods of the healing.
An additional disadvantage is, that it is difficult or can hardly be guaranteed in case of the known solutions, that the polarization direction of the light reaching the skin surface is always identical. In case of applying a lamp emitting polarized light the position of the part of the body or the body surface can change even during a single session compared to the lamp, which causes the change of the direction of the polarization direction of the light reaching the skin surface, which may decrease the efficiency of the treatment.